Wapol's Revenge!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = - | Quest2 = Wapol's Revenge! Flurries | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1255 | Beli2 = 6275 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Wapol's Revenge! Blizzard | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Only Shooter and Driven characters can be used. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2381 | Beli3 = 14705 | Title3 = Munch Munch | Quest4 = Wapol's Revenge! Avalanche | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Only Shooter and Driven characters can be used. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5590 | Beli4 = 26509 | Title4 = Slim-Down | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. *All secret stage characters have a higher than normal chance to drop when they appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Wapol's Revenge! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Not counting several rare-occurrence mini bosses, you have two boss stages here: Robson with Wapol of Tin and then a Slimmed-Down Wapol stage. Main difficulties come from annoying <50% triggers on all bosses. First Wapol (stage 6, first strike for 2k and 2-turn blindness) has <50% silences both captains for 3 turns, and Robson, Boost ATK and DEF a little bit for 5 turns and enrages himself. Both hit for ~4.5k on a 3 turn cooldown. Second Wapol hits for 3k every turn, and under 50%, gives Bomb / Bother / TND to your captain, middle left and bottom right units and locks those orbs for 1 turn. He also has a <20% trigger that works the same way but on the remaining units. The strategy is to burst-kill everything before they trigger from under 50%. What you cannot kill, tank and delay. Recommended Captains :the Driven route *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo the Driven legend - if you can keep hitting those perfects, he will keep cleaning this fortnight for you *Master Caesar leads good Driven teams and is probably the most consistent non-Legend lead here, as the 2.5x captain *Trebol may if you don't have Caesar *2xATK captains (ex. Diamante, Slimmed-Down Wapol) may pack a bit too little punch, but if paired with a good friend... it is going to be tight. :the Driven slashers *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea works, but there are not that many subs to choose from. Consider this: Double Doffy + Oniguma + Halloween Zoro + Usopp + Helmeppo :the QCK Driven team *Eneru 200,000,000 Volt Amaru looks good, but the problem is finding the right subs :the PSY Driven team *Kami Eneru may be difficult to find subs, and only 2x ATK :shooters *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo is highly recommended, at least as a friend *Zephyr is coming to global, but not here yet, so we do not have a 2.5x lead right now. Soon, soon... in the meantime *Little Oars Jr. Charging! the shooter class WB is worth considering. Look for Legend Ace friends *2xATK captains (ex. Tsuru) may pack a bit too little punch, but if paired with a good friend... it is going to be tight. Recommended Support Units :time delayers are very useful here, and you can use at least two - one for stage 6, one for 7 *GPU is a must for shooters *Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper is the F2P Driven choice *Diamante is the RR Driven choice. :despair reducer *Ice Witch Whitey Bay is the only Driven despair reducer. Safety net against STR Wapol special :damage boosters *Nero shooter/driven with a special that boosts ATK against DEF-boosted characters fits perfectly in this FN. Remember - this boost DOES stack with a class boost like Caesar's or Baby 5's *Baby 5 Donquixote Pirates shooter option 1 *Franky Voyage Log: Straw Hat Pirates shooter option 2 :other *Ghost Princess Perona shooter/driven damage reducer, and will take down Wapol's def to 0 for a turn too. *Smoker - F2P anti-QCK driven beatstick with a special that should buy you 2-3 more turns at the end *Duval Rosy Life Riders Leader - another F2P driven beatstick with a good special, through CD may be an issue Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Coming soon. Category:Events